JP 2008-303636A (Reference 1) discloses a technique of a lid lock device.
Reference 1 discloses a lid lock device including a housing, a lock member (also called a rod or a mover), and a drive mechanism which moves the lock member. At least a terminal end portion of the lock member is accommodated in the housing, and at least a tip end portion of the lock member protrudes from the housing. The tip end portion of the lock member engages with a fuel lid when the fuel lid is at a closed position. The lock member moves between a first position where the tip end portion and the fuel lid engage with each other and a second position where the tip end portion is separated from the fuel lid.
Incidentally, components such as electrical components and gear wheels of a motor and the like are accommodated inside a housing, and when water or dust invades the housing, there is a possibility that the components become broken down or cause trouble. Therefore, in order to prevent water or dust from invading the inside of the housing, a sealing member is provided between a lock member and an opening portion of the housing. However, when water, dust, or the like enters a gap between the lock member and the opening portion of the housing, water or dust gathers in the gap, and thus, there is a case where the lock member becomes stuck and does not move. For example, in a case of water, when water freezes, the lock member becomes stuck. In a case of dust, dust is interposed between the lock member and the opening portion of the housing, and thus, the lock member becomes stuck.